


We Left Our Hands on Time

by AerisAimaraCiren



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternative Lifestyles, BAMF Clarke Griffin, BAMF Raven Reyes, Bellarke, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, I hate season 1 marcus kane too, M/M, Multi, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Polyamory, References to Depression, Reincarnation, Roan (The 100) Lives, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Wells Jaha Lives, bellamy remembers, clarke remembers, happiness is endgame, i really hate season 1 bellamy, i wonder how many tags I can come up with, luna (the 100) lives, my favorite characters living is endgame, poly because reasons, protect the precious ones, raven remembers, roarke - Freeform, season one is shit, time to get shit done, will update tags and characters as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisAimaraCiren/pseuds/AerisAimaraCiren
Summary: Clarke





	1. Clarke

Silence. There is nothing. Right? Even in death. . . silence. There was nothing. She really wanted to be wrong. 

This wasn’t silence. 

The long forgotten hum of the Ark, is screaming in her ears. Now, that is not nothing. 

The sound of others shifting around her is something she hadn't realized she missed. And what she needed. 

That is not silence. 

Her heart beat faster and her smile grew wide and her eyes opened. Finally.

Wells. Her voice cracked and vision clouded, but she could still see him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke.

He was her only focus. The first person she ever missed that died on the ground. Wells. 

It couldn’t be. This was not right. He was dead. 

Her vision cleared. She looked around. Saw more of the 100. They were dead. This was a dream. 

It had to be. 

She couldn’t allow herself to hope again. Not after everything that happened. Not after everyone that she and the others had lost. Not after everything they had been through. 

"Clarke? Welcome back."

Her gaze was instantly on him. "Wells." 

A burning ignited in her chest. And fluttering in her stomach. Hope. Nervousness. 

The sharp and distinctive sting of the monitoring band on her wrist helped clear the remaining cobwebs in her head. 

It was real. 

It. Was. Real. 

This is real. 

Disbelief shone in her eyes even as the drop ship shuddered and screams reached her ears. 

She is back at the beginning. Where it all started. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven

There was a minute that she needed. There was an hour that she took instead. There was no such thing as calm when things needed to be done. They were counting on her. She had to do this. 

She didn’t believe it at first. Any of it really. But there was no way Clarke Griffin, the princess of Phoenix Station, could have known of any of it. The truth about the spacewalk and Finn. Her mother; something Finn doesn’t even know about. 

She watched as the dropship left the Ark. Her hands clasped behind her back as she went to find the other ship. She had to finish preparing for her return back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy

He was lucky. He really was. To have this second chance. He would fix everything. They would fix everything. They would save everyone. 

Him. Clarke. Lincoln. Roan. Raven. He wasn't alone. 

This time he wasn't going after the Chancellor before he snuck in the dropship. He made that promise to himself a long time ago. He couldn't put Clarke at risk. Not again. Not this time. They are in this together. It's been a year since he'd seen her. It's been at least 2 years since he'd seen Octavia. And they were moments away. This hunk of decrepit metal just needed to get them back on the ground safely.


End file.
